


Five

by MissAdventurous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn POV, Ardyn wants the chocobros, Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Polyship Roadtrip, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous
Summary: If Ardyn had to describe his relationship (and undoubtedly it was arelationship) with Noctis and his royal retinue he would divide it into five stages: attraction, honeymoon, disillusionment, commitment, and intimacy.





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this thing for almost a year (since December. Yikes).
> 
> Anyway, here's some chocobro OT4 with a heaping dollop of Ardyn being Ardyn.

# Attraction

  
Steam from the cup of black tea wafted up toward Ardyn’s nose. It was a true pleasure to be able to enjoy a simple delicacy such as this on the eve of war. Still for a celebration, this place was somewhat banal: red plastic on the stools peeling to reveal gray foam innards, the hammerhead shark memorabilia plastered about a particularly garish touch.

The cook wiped dirty, grease stained hands on his apron, “You need anything else before I leave? I need to go run a quick errand.” Ardyn’s spoon clinked against the cup as he stirred, milk bleeding into the darkness of the tea. 

“I am perfectly sated for now, my good man,” Ardyn replied, lifting the cup up to his lips. Upon taking a sip, the liquid burned the roof of his mouth. Ardyn’s tongue flicked up over the now-tender flesh of his mouth, oh, but the impact of pain had certainly dulled these odd two thousand years.

Takka, the chef and owner of this charming little hole in the wall, pressed a receipt down in front of him. Ardyn flicked a few gil onto the top of the counter, and then Takka was bustling off. And, Ardyn was abandoned in the pit stop all by his lonesome. He swiveled around on the stool, back pressing against the edge of the counter, still sipping his too-hot tea.

What he didn’t expect to see out the dirty glass windows was four young men pushing their car up to the nearby garage. Ardyn smiled against the lip of his cup: for all the flash and pomp of modern vehicles, they could be so unreliable. Ardyn imagined the sweat that must be dripping off them in this heat, especially with their dark clothing. 

Ardyn’s lip curled up, the young and tragic truly such a treat for an old soul. The four seemed to be discussing something, unfortunately whatever they were saying was out of Ardyn’s earshot. No matter then, Ardyn was free to watch as he pleased. They were all strapping young gentleman, a bit young for Ardyn’s tastes (youth had lost its appeal after the first thousand years), but then it was so amusing watching them groan and grunt, muscles straining with obvious effort. 

Only once they had successfully pushed the car to the garage, the smallest, blonde member of the group dropping onto the ground dramatically, that Ardyn realized he _knew_ that car. Knew it almost as certainly as anyone privy to a copy of Insomia Weekly would. Much more importantly, he knew the dark haired youth who was now engrossed in discussion with Cindy Aurum. 

Ardyn held his breath tightly in his chest. He almost couldn’t believe his luck, here was the crown prince of Lucis and his retinue, fleeing blindy away from Insomnia just as Ardyn was preparing to aid in the invasion of the crown city. The odds were astounding. For a moment, Ardyn felt sheepish, after all, this unexpected turn of events had left him feeling wholly unprepared. 

For all Ardyn _knew_ Noct, the three men accompanying his Royal Highness were almost complete unknowns; indeed, Ardyn was finding himself quite caught off guard. Left with little choice, Ardyn abandoned his empty teacup to the diner’s counter and headed out into the bright afternoon sun. It wouldn’t do for them to see his face just yet, so, Ardyn borrowed Takka’s. 

Ardyn feigned casualness, only getting close enough to over-hear their conversation, leaning against the side of the building. 

“Dude I thought we would never get here,” the blonde moaned from the ground, flopping over from his stomach onto his back, arm stretching out so he resembled a star. A sweaty, red-faced star, but a star none the less.

“Yes, well, here we are,” the tawny-haired man remarked, finger pushing up the glasses that had slipped down his nose, “unfortunately, we have a slight monetary issue.” 

The largest of the four shrugged, “Shouldn’t be too hard to pick up a hunt or two.” Ardyn looked him over: his broad chest, large arms, hooded dark eyes. Ardyn smiled for undoubtably this was Noctis’ Shield, most likely an Amaticia (unless the family had been replaced by another, one could never tell, royalty was just so fickle). 

“Shall we check with the local tipster?” The bespectacled man asked the Shield. Noctis was off to the side, leaning on the gas pump, apparently uncaring of the _tedious_ issues his retinue had been delegated with.

“Iggy, carry me,” another moan from the blonde. Ardyn had to wonder what his role was. Perhaps the royals had started taking in strays. What a quaint thought. _Iggy_ didn’t deign that with a response, but his eyes flashed over to Ardyn. Ardyn felt like he was being dissected by the look, Oh, it was truly laser sharp. Perhaps this was Noctis’ chamberlain or maybe an adviser. 

The Shield’s boot pressed into the blonde’s side, giving him a nudge, “C’mon get up.”

Noctis pushed off from his perch, coming over and hauling his retainer up off the ground, “Let’s go, guys.” Adyn pushed off the wall then, slipping away while they were distracted. Now wasn’t the time for an introduction.

All things considered, Ardyn was somewhat disappointed with Noctis’ showing so far; these boys were certainly going to need some guidance if Noctis was to arise as a true king. And, although they appeared naive, hopeless almost, Ardyn still found himself inexplicably drawn to them. Upon further reflection, he may even describe it as the first sign of attraction. 

 

# Honeymoon

Convincing Noctis and his crownsguard to allow Ardyn to escort them to the Disc of Cauthess was shockingly easy. Truly, these sweet youths were so very trusting. Noctis even took the wheel when Ardyn instructed him too.

It was so refreshing to be chased by four handsome young men, truly this was an exciting roleplay for Ardyn. Certainly, one of the more enjoyable drives he’d had in a long time. When he pulled off the road toward a nearby outpost, he had detected some trepidation in his traveling-mates. Gladiolus even suggested that they _camp_ , Ardyn could only imagine the backache he’d develop from such an endeavor. Logic prevailed, however, and now they were all safely bundled up in a quaint little caravan together.

Ignis was at the stove, preparing some type of rice bowl, while Prompto was setting the outdoor table for them. Honestly, Ardyn wasn’t one who enjoyed eating under the stars, or any other such nonsense, but he was certainly enjoying his time with Noctis and his retainers. Ardyn leaned back in his chair, feigning effortlessness.

Noctis popped up the wooden steps. He leaned into the doorway of the caravan, head peering into the warmly lit space: “How’s dinner going, Specs?” 

“Almost finished,” Ignis replied, spooning a hearty serving of birdbeast egg and chickatrice meat onto the cooked saxham rice, “Will our escort be dining with us?”

“I dunno,” Noctis replied, voice dropping off into a whisper as he entered the glorified camper, “I can check..?” Then his dark head was poking back out of the door with a shout of: “You want some food?”

Ardyn inclined his head back, nodding, “It would be my pleasure to partake in a meal with all of you.” Noctis' nose wrinkled up, chin tipping upward as he stared down at Ardyn through his dark eyelashes. Oh, Ardyn's skin crawled, for how _silly_ it was for _him_ to be looked at so patronizingly by a mere child.

Ignis hustled back out, setting plates of the dish down on the table. When the smell wafted up to Ardyn’s nose, he fought off a moan: what a delicious smelling meal. Gladio, and Noctis joined him at the table, Prompto was a bit delayed; but, then he was plopping down, placing some napkins in the center of the table.

“This smells so good, Iggy!” Prompto exclaimed, not even hesitating before swiping up his fork and digging in.

“Mmhmm, my favorite,” Noctis noted in between bites of chicken. Talking with his mouth full. Such a dreadful habit, but one that was easy to rectify.

Ignis leaned down, face close to Noctis ear as he said, “Indeed, I am aware,” then he was straightening back up, leaning back against the caravan, his own plate of food in hand. 

Noctis shot Ignis a funny little look, “you didn’t hide any vegetables in here, did you?”

Gladio let out a snort of laughter then, right as Ignis replied, “I would never.” Only, judging by their faces, Ignis most certainly _had_ previously.

Ardyn wondered belatedly if he should be concerned about the way Ignis had perched himself perfectly so he could observe Ardyn. Ardyn had half a mind to point out Ignis was standing and to make him sit down. But, the attention was also flattering in its own way.

“Wanna see the pictures I took today?” Prompto asked, the dear boy already having scarfed down his entire plate. He held his camera up, flicking through a few images.

“That’s boss,” Gladio remarked, leaning over from his seat to look at a particularly good shot of a spiracorn. The next picture Ardyn was surprised to see was of himself. Ardyn’s surprise must have been obvious, because they all gave him a look.

“If you would rather not be in pictures...?” Prompto prompted, studying him with large eyes.

“Oh, snap away for his Majesty’s royal collection,” Ardyn positively purred, quite enjoying the attention now that the initial shock had faded. He stood up then, eyes flicking over to the nearby outpost and road.

“Okay,” Prompto said, but his eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion. Ardyn turned his head into his scarf so that they couldn’t see his smile. Ardyn glanced back over while they were making easy conversation and he was surprised how familiar Prompto’s face was.

Without thinking about it, he was pacing forward, leaning down into Prompto’s space, his hand only a few inches away from his cheek. Prompto lurched backward, mouth hanging open in shock. But, this close, Ardyn was sure that this boy looked exactly like the magitek trooper clones. What a funny twist of fate, Ardyn wanted to grab his arm, twist up his wrist, but then he noticed all the bracelets. Hmm, so dear Prompto was hiding something.  
Ardyn had to school his features back to neutrality as he finally backed up— just in time, too, as Gladio was starting to stand, giving Ardyn a particularly vicious look.

“I think I’ll retire for the evening,” Ardyn noted, on his way up into the caravan he made sure his coatsleeve brushed against Ignis’ arm. Ardyn laid down on one of the two double beds, it was certainly going to be quite a squeeze to fit five grown men in such a tiny space.

When he woke up in the morning, very early before the sun had even risen, he was amused to see the other four had somehow managed to all pile up in the other bed together. Ignis was closest to the edge, his glasses on the nightstand. He was half on top of Gladio, who also had Prompto sprawled out entirely on the other half of him. Noctis was the farthest away, and Ardyn had to wonder if the others put him as far away from Ardyn as possible— he almost hoped so, it showed their good intuition. Noctis was facing away from his friends, back pressed against Prompto’s. In a not very kingly fashion, Noctis’ face was smashed into a pillow, snoring softly. What a truly darling sight they made, Ardyn had half a mind to swipe up Prompto’s camera and take a photo of them. Really, this whole trip felt like a honeymoon of sorts.

# Disillusionment

Ardyn had been keeping careful tabs on the Regalia since it had been separated from its wayward owner. He knew his boys would have to come for their automobile eventually and he was nothing if not patient when it came to waiting; however, a part of Ardyn was becoming restless in the time it was taking for them to come into their own.

What he had not expected was to find the start of a conflict between them and Niflhiem’s one and only high commander. He kept his distance for a moment as he surveyed the scene. Gladio had fallen to the ground, Prompto propping him up. Oh, so still not a very mighty Shield after all. “Should the chosen fall, that too is fate,” Ravus said, and Noctis, the dear, stupid boy summoned his armiger. 

Ardyn knew without a doubt that he needed to intervene before Ravus broke what didn’t belong to him, “I’d say that’s far enough,” he remarked, teleporting to them with a spew of blue sparks. A teensy bit of showmanship never hurt anyone. He extended a hand in Noctis’ direction, asking: “A hand, highness?”

“Not from you,” Noctis growled, and really this child-king was appearing almost completely hopeless. 

“Oh, but I’m here to help,” The words left Ardyn's mouth in a purr, he walked to the side, his back to Ravus.

“And how is that?” Ignis bit out, his hands clenched into fists. Oh, really, they were all absolutely hopeless. Not even Ignis, the supposedly _smart one_ , had any sense. But really what could one expect from young, 20-somethings? Ardyn had put them up on too high of a pedestal (which, honestly, was barely a foot off the ground). He dreaded that he was going to have to take them by the hand and guide them through everything from here on out. 

Ardyn, for the moment, decided to indulge them: “By taking the army away."

“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio barked out, finally managing to get back up to his feet. What was the point of all that chiseled muscle and training if he was going to get bested by Ravus?

“When next we meet, it will be across the sea,” Ardyn offered up wistfully, but, truthfully, it was wishful thinking on his part. In all likelihood, he’d be forced to come to their aid before they reached Altissia. 

Ravus, clearly unhappy with Ardyn’s intervention stomped off, much like one would expect a pouting infant to do. But, his departure freed Ardyn’s attention up so that he could fully focus on Noctis and his retainers. “But first, you must be reunited with the Regalia, what use is a knight without his steed, hmm?” 

“Great, more fairytales,” Noctis scoffed, rolling his eyes petulantly. The insolent little brat. Ardyn gestured for them to follow him over to where the Regalia sat, completely safe and unharmed. 

“Thanks, dude!” Prompto exclaimed almost jumping into the car. At least he had the decency to be thankful. Ardyn preened a bit under the praise, but then Ignis spoiled the moment by shooting Ardyn a look, all narrowed razor-sharp eyes. 

Then, in a surprising twist, Ignis said: “Thank you for your assistance, Chancellor Izunia,” it hardly seemed genuine, more begrudging than anything; but, Ardyn was certainly tickled pink that he bothered to try. Perhaps his relationship with these youths could be salvaged. Even Gladio shot him a little nod in acknowledgement of his contribution.

“Whatever,” Noctis said, shooting Ardyn a sideways glance, “We were basically already here, guys,” Ardyn did not particularly appreciate this minimization. 

He hid his anger by smiling, “Truly, gentlemen, no thanks is needed, I’m happy to help. However, now that you have your car, I must bid you farewell.” None of them bothered to say goodbye back, truly a shame. Ardyn felt a sense of disillusionment as he left, only time would tell if his relationship with these fool boys would be worth it. 

# Commitment

Of all the fool errands Ardyn had ever undertaken— and, really, for his many years the list was startlingly short— venturing into Costlemark was perhaps the inanest. His ‘quest’ had started simply enough, in Lestallum…

“My dear man,” Ardyn had greeted the local tipster. The crass, beast of a man just snorted at him, with a tipping of his head. Ah, so that’s what passed as a greeting for young people these days. How utterly depressing. “I am a messenger looking for the crown prince, nay King, of Lucis perchance have you seen him?” 

The man snorted again, still tilting his head in a way that made him seem confused and slow. Oh, dear. “Maybe, what’s he look like?” The man asked, turning his attention to shuffle the yellow, plastic menus in his hands.

Ardyn forced a smile onto his lips, “Young, dark-hair, he and his three-person retinue garbed entirely in black,” traditionally, he would add that they all wore the crest of Lucis, but he feared this particular tipster wouldn’t have the faintest idea what that was. Best not to bother then. “All quite fetching young men.” 

“Oh, yeah, you mean the hunters?” So, he did have a brain after all!

“Is that what they’re addressing royalty as nowadays?” Ardyn mused, hoping to gain a reaction from the other man. He just got a dead-eyed, confused stare. “But, yes, I need to know where they’ve wandered off to.” Then, Ardyn could gently steer them back on track. His disillusionment with their relationship had softened considerably and he found himself longing to groom and guide them as he pleased. Regardless, these detours of theirs simply wouldn’t do. 

“Costlemark,” Ardyn had half a mind to double-check that he meant _Costlemark_ , daemon fortress, two-day dungeon Costlemark. What stupid, fool errand had driven them there? Ardyn got his answer from the tipster soon enough: “Huntin’ a Jabberwock.” Oh, dear. 

....All things considered, it was depressingly easy for Ardyn to get through the daemon fortress. None of the daemons bothered him. Well, other than a rather handsy Goblin, but a boot to the face solved that problem quick enough. 

Noctis and his friends were much harder to locate. Apparently, they had traversed deep into the fortress. Truth be told, Ardyn had been hoping they’d be at the entrance, much easier to retrieve that way. When he reached the ravine, the large— albeit crumbling— stone bridge the only path across, he finally heard voices: 

“What do we have here?” Prompto asked, craning his neck, eyes squinted to try and make out how large the bridge was through the inky darkness.

“Dunno, but it’s huge,” Gladio replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’m too tired to walk all the way across,” Prompto whined. Which was a good sign, hopefully they’d all be so exhausted they’d be more than willing to leave this place. It simply wouldn’t do for them to be killed hundreds of feet underground by unmotivated, lazy daemons (because, really if a daemon spent all its time playing house in Costlemark, it was lazy.) 

“We’ll call it a night here, then,” Gladio offered up.

“Actually, nope, not too tired!” Prompto said, quickly changing his mind and quickening his pace. How unfortunate, perhaps it would be harder to motivate them to leave after all. 

Ah, and there they went, scurrying across the bridge until… “Really, again?” Prompto let out a loud squeak as they were flanked on either side by a Ronin. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Ignis replied a bit breathlessly as he used his lance to vault over one of the daemons. Ardyn really didn’t know that he could move like that— but then there he was, doing a backbend to dodge a sword strike, coming out of it with a kick over. By the six he was flexible. 

“The more, the merrier,” Gladio barked out when two goblins spawned next to them, sword smashing into the chest of the closest one, “Let’s get to work!” 

“Let me brighten your— Oh, crap,” Prompto exclaimed, squeezing a trigger of a gun that simply wasn’t doing anything, poor youngster truly was hopeless, “Noct, I think I’m out of flares!” Yes, darling, it certainly looks like you are. Best stick to bullets for now. 

“Oh, that’s great,” Noctis groaned out, mid-parry with one of the Ronins, “Why didn’t you mention that before?”

“’Cause I obviously didn’t know, dude,” Prompto shot back, switching his weapon out for a rather intense looking piece of machinery. It was quite cute, seeing the young MT wielding a piece of Niflheim’s machinery. Really, the irony was positively delightful. 

“Make a list for our next shopping trip,” Ignis grit out, throwing a dagger into a Ronin’s eye. Mmm, impeccable aim as well. 

“C’mon, guys,” Gladio ordered, “Focus!” he swung his sword up in a large arc, then jumped up and brought it down hard. Oh, he killed two at once. Delicious. 

When the battle was finally over, the foursome covered in dirt, dust, and bruises, Ardyn finally revealed himself. “What a stroke of fate,” he exclaimed, face all cat-got-canary pleased, and really, he could hardly contain himself, “You know, I truly detest having to dirty my own hands.”

“What are you doing down here?” Noctis snapped. So accusatory, but what could one expect from a spoiled little princeling? If they were given everything in their youth, they certainly grew up entitled.

“If I said going for a stroll, would you believe me?” Ardyn asked coyly, the look they all gave him indicated that they would not. No matter. “I’m here to retrieve you, of course.”

“What? No,” Noctis snapped. One would think his father never taught him any manners. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

“How long have you been meandering about this dungeon?” Ardyn asked.

They all exchanged a look, first Prompto and Noctis, then Noctis and Gladio, finally Noctis and Ignis. It was Ignis who the task of speaking fell to: “A little over 28 hours, I believe.”

Ardyn clucked his tongue at them, mouth twisting into a frown, “Oh, poor dears, truly you must be exhausted after all that.”

“I mean, yeah, obviously,” Prompto agreed, only to shrug when Gladio shot him a narrow-eyed look, “What? Dude, it’s totally true.” 

“Allow me to escort you back to the entrance,” Ardyn offered, lips curving up into a smile, “there’s a campsite nearby that should be enough to fulfill your needs, or, if you would prefer, I’d be happy to drive you to a caravan.” 

“Nah,” Noctis dismissed Ardyn’s carefully laid plan with a flick of his writ, “We gotta go kill this Jabberwock.” Ardyn’s face fell into a grimace.

With little choice, Ardyn would be forced to play babysitter to ensure his idiot boys didn’t get themselves killed battling a Jabberwock. Oh, truly, it was a sign of his commitment to this relationship of theirs. 

# Intimacy

It was on the edge of Leirity seaside, along the caem shore, where Ardyn located them. It was the Regalia parked along the edge of the road which he spotted first. Truth be told, he hadn’t meant to go searching for them this time, it was just a lucky coincidence (if one truly believed in such things); but since he was already there, he saw no reason not to traverse down the almost sheer cliffside in search of the Prince and his retinue. 

Ardyn didn’t particularly care for the heavy smell of salt in the air, perhaps long ago he would have found such a scent soothing but now it served as a simple irritation. Like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. 

The journey downward proved somewhat treacherous: the brush was bristle-y, the terrain rocky underfoot, and the stench of brine only grew as he approached the water. Fortunately, it was evening, so the runes on the nearby rock-face were lit up a sizzling blue. He found himself rather grateful that his hunt didn’t have to last very long. The lights were a dead give-away for where his quarry would be staying for the night. They ought to be more careful, lest someone with ill-intents snuck up while they were unaware. 

Their tent had already been pitched, only a few embers left cracking in the fire. A delectable smell caught on the wind, hmm, and it was almost enough to block out the stink of salt. So, they had dined and were already off to bed, Ardyn mused, even though it was still rather early to call it a night. 

Then he got close enough to the blue, plastic of the tent to hear noises. A symphony of gasps, moans, the sound of skin slapping. And, really, wasn’t this just a funny little twist? Four, beautiful men all wrapped up in pleasure with one another. Ardyn had fancied them all, certainly, to him they were already his (without a doubt, his interactions with them already formed the tenants of a relationship, the likes of which he hadn’t had in years); however, it truly was beyond his wildest flights of fancy that he would get to see them like this.

Ardyn walked closer to the tent, concealing himself in the shadows. He couldn’t risk getting too close, it simply wouldn’t do to give himself away. He could only see the blurriest shadow of people inside, not even enough to guess what positions they truly were in— but, oh, how he could just imagine it…

Prompto dropping to his knees, mouth pressing against Noctis’ thigh— tilting his head so his lips ghosted over Noctis’ erection. Gladio’s body pushing up behind his liege, strong arms wrapping around his waist. Ignis’ fingers tangling up in the prince’s hair, drawing his head back. Pulling him into a kiss, swallowing his moans.

Then Ardyn would push the flap of the tent open, sauntering inside. And they would all look at him. Indigo, amber, green, and blue eyes all hooded with lust, their pupils blown wide.

Ignis would be the one to speak first, “Majesty?” and it didn’t matter if the address was to Ardyn or to Noctis; although Ardyn quite liked the idea it was for him. Then, Noctis would nod, granting Ignis permission. Ignis would step forward as his fingers found their way to grip Ardyn’s scarf. Ardyn’s hand would press against Ignis’ firm, sturdy chest. Hand pushing forward, forcing Ignis to bend backward— far past the point that would make a normal person ache but Ignis’ lips would just turn up in a coy little smile. 

Then Prompto would pop up off the ground, lips red and swollen. His hands grabbing onto Ardyn’s arm, lips latching onto his neck. He would be a bit too sloppy, over-eager. His enthusiasm would make Gladio let out a bark of a laughter, but the Shield wouldn’t be able to help himself. He’d walk over, pull Ardyn’s hand off Ignis’ chest, fingers sliding over Ardyn’s. He’d press a kiss against Ardyn's knuckles, because the large, intimidating man was a romantic at heart. 

And, Noctis would finally walk over— in that lazy, slouchy way of his, as though he didn’t really care, but the hardness between his legs would say the opposite. And he’d find his way to Ardyn’s side and Ardyn would capture his lips in a kiss.

...Ardyn was almost embarrassed with how aroused the fantasy made him. But, truthfully, it had been so long since he had felt carnal pleasure (or even imagined it) so perhaps his excitement wasn’t so surprising after all. Ardyn felt his hand twitch as the swell of arousal built up. It had been quite a long time since he had considered saiting these more mortal urges, but the obvious sounds of sex, especially sex between four rather handsome young men, was making it hard to resist the urge to take himself in hand and find some sort of release.

“Noct!” hearing the voice clearly enthralled in passion made Ardyn’s decision for him. He slowly readjusted himself, pulling down his fly so that he could more easily pleasure himself. He closed his eyes as he thought about...

Ignis’ clever fingers sliding into his coat, pulling it down off his shoulders— Prompto would try to help, but his eagerness, fingers pulling on the fabric, would cause the sleeve seam to tear open. Ardyn wouldn’t care, but Ignis would, opening his mouth, ready to berate him. But, Gladio would dissolve the tension by slipping his hand inside Ardyn’s pants, and his resulting moan would be enough to steer Prompto and Ignis back on track. Prompto would assuage Ignis with a sheepish smile, and a kiss on the side of his mouth. Ignis would let out a little sigh, but his lips would twist up, returning the smile.

Then both their hands would run over Ardyn’s chest, lifting up his shirt. Prompto, the wily little minx, would tweak one of his nipples. Gladio’s hand would close over his arousal, and Ardyn was sure he would moan again, melting under the other man’s ministrations. 

Noctis, angry at being ignored (such a spoiled boy), would press his lips to Ardyn’s neck and then bit down. his teeth pressing against Ardyn’s pulse point, before his clever tongue snuck out and licked what was sure to bloom into a bruise. Gladio would laugh at Noctis’ display, still his hand would began stroking Ardyn’s dick in earnest, thumb swiping the pre-come that had gathered on the head.

...Ardyn let out a muffled groan, it had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to become wrapped up in such a fantasy. While he knew it was a risk, the haze of lust that had settled comfortably over his consciousness drew Ardyn closer towards the tent. 

His steps forward pushed a loney stone off of the edge of the rock where he was standing. While it had seemed like a short drop,it was most certainly not. The stone rolled off the cliff with a banging smack. The sudden, and rather loud interruption, was like a splash of cold water that doused Ardyn’s libido. 

“Uh, did anybody else hear that?” A slightly panicked Prompto asked from inside the tent. Well, there went Ardyn’s plan for the evening. In the blink of an eye Ardyn had warped himself to the top of the cliff face overlooking the campsite. 

Gladio was the first to stumble out of the tent, his shirt absent, and his pants undone. “Hey, anybody there?” he shouted out toward the water, tilting his head to look up on the cliff. Ardyn wondered how strong the scent of sex would be in the tent, it was a true tragedy that he’d never know.

The other three stumbled out then, all in varying stages of undress: Ignis’ buttons were done up crooked, Prompto’s was wearing what looked like Noctis’ shirt, and oh, it must be, because Noctis was only wearing a zipped up puffy vest (his bare arms a particularly welcome sight).

“Well hello there,” Ardyn called down, crouching down on the cliff. They all tensed up, Prompto actually jumped as they spun around to look at him. Their expressions were just like children who’d got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

“Do you think he heard us?” Prompto harshly whispered, probably louder than he meant to, but how could he know Ardyn’s hearing was impeccable? Noctis just shot him a look and aggressively shrugged.

“What are you doing out here at this hour, Chancellor?” Ignis called up. Ardyn had never seen his hands without gloves before— they were quite pretty with long, delicate fingers.

“I saw the Regalia parked,” Ardyn replied, someone (Noctis, most likely) let out an audible groan, “And thought I would stop by to say hello.”

“It’s not safe to drive at night,” Prompto muttered, what a sweet boy. Noctis discreetly elbowed the blonde, with a harsh shush. 

“Ah, yes, the daemons,” Ardyn agreed, “Perhaps it would be best for me to camp here for the night.” Really, he wasn’t expecting them to say yes, although the pained look on Ignis’ face made it seem like he was quite conflicted.

“Uh, okay...?” Prompto said, only for Noctis to groan again.

“Splendid, I’ll be right down.”

“Great,” Gladio muttered under his breath. Ardyn shot them a glowing smile before he was heading back down that awful cliffside (it wouldn’t do to warp in front of them, after all). Ardyn was quite pleased that their relationship had reached such a new, intimate level.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
